pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Aria Montgomery
Aria Marie Montgomery jest jedną z głównych bohaterek serialu Pretty Little Liars, ''a także jedną z tytułowych Kłamczuch. W jej rolę wcieliła się Lucy Hale. Biografia Arię łączyła silnia więź z Alison, czego nie można było powiedzieć o relacjach jej i innych Kłamczuch. Wspólnie odkryły romans ojca Arii z jego studentką Meredith, kiedy uciekły przed znienawidzoną Moną. Od tego czasu dzieliły wspólny sekret, co tylko zwiększyło władzę Alison . Ciągłe docinki i niedyskrecja Alison w związku z sekretem, spowodowały, że Aria straciła do niej sympatię. Krótko po zniknięciu Alison, rodzina Montgomery wyprowadziła się do Islandii. Po roku powrócili do siebie. Aria spotkała przystojnego Ezrę, który okazał się jej nauczycielem angielskiego i zaczęła się z nim w sekrecie spotykać. W kolejnych sezonach rozstawali się i znów schodzili z powodu spisków "A". Jednakże, prawdopodobnie ze względu na oziębienie stosunków z Alison przed jej zniknięciem, Aria nie stała się głównym celem "A", ale mimo to była przez nie nękana i szantażowana. Doprowadziło do ruiny małżeństwa jej rodziców i związku z Ezrą. Osobowość Aria jest najbardziej kreatywną i ekscentryczną dziewczyną z grupy. Wyróżniała się na tle dziewczyn w szczególności przed zniknięciem Alison oraz podczas rozpoczęcia sezonu. Uwielbia wszelakiej maści sztukę, interesuje się malarstwem, śpiewem, a w szczególności książkami i pisaniem. Nie lubi być w centrum uwagi, przez co niechętnie uczęszcza na imprezy. Jest bardzo przywiązana do swojej rodziny i przyjaciółek, zrobiłaby dla nich wszystko. Wygląd zewnętrzny Aria ma bardzo bladą skórę (charakterystyczną dla osób z skandynawskim pochodzeniem), okrągłe piwne oczy i pełne usta. Jej włosy są ciemnobrązowe, długie i falowane (w flashbackach z Alison ma jeszcze różowe pasemka). Jest szczupła i drobna - ma około 157cm, co czyni ją najmniejszą z całej czwórki kłamczuch. Losy w serialu |-|Sezon 1= 'Pilot' Odcinek zaczyna się z flashbackiem, dzień przed rozpoczęciem szkoły, w którym Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily i Alison urządziły imprezę w stajni Hastingsów. Dziewczyny plotkują, piją i dzielą się sekretami, aż do zaśnięcia. Gdy się budzą, zauważają, że dwóch dziewczyn nie ma - Spencer i Alison. Po chwili Spencer wraca i mówi, że szukała Alison, bo nie było jej nigdzie, a słyszała krzyk. left|thumb|Aria wraca do Rosewood Rok po imprezie, w teraźniejszości, Aria i jej rodzina wracają do Rosewood po rocznym pobycie na Islandii. Aria nadal nie czuje się komfortowo z powodu tego, jak Alison tajemniczo zniknęła na imprezie, ale jej rodzice — Byron i Ella zachęcają ją by odnowiła przyjaźń z Hanną, Spencer i Emily. Następnie jedzie podwieść swojego brata — Mike'a na trening lacrosse, a sama postanawia odwiedzić bar. Tam spotyka świeżo upieczonego nauczyciela — Ezrę, który bierze ją za studentkę. Obydwoje natychmiast coś poczuli do siebie. left|thumb|Aria i Ezra całują się w łazience Podczas rozmowy ze swoim ojcem, pojawia się flashback gdy Alison i Aria, roześmiane uciekają przed Moną i przyłapują ojca Arii w samochodzie, całującego się z jego uczennicą. Aria próbuje odnowić relacje z dawnymi przyjaciółkami, głównie z Emily, z którą rozmawia o transformacji Mony i Hanny i o tym, że także straciła kontakt z Spencer i Hanną po zniknięciu Alison i wyjeździe Arii. thumb|left|Alison i Aria przyłapują Byrona Gdy Aria zjawia się na lekcji angielskiego, zauważa że jej nowym nauczycielem jest Ezra, z którym całowała się w barze. Po chwili Aria dostaje anonimowego sms-a podpisanego "A", o treści ''"Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A.""Może zabawia się z uczennicami cały czas. Dużo nauczycieli tak robi. Spytaj tatę. -A." Aria próbuje kontynuować jej relacje z Ezrą, ale on odrzuca ją mówiąc, że nic już nie jest tak samo jak kilkanaście godzin temu. Jego postawa nie trwa jednak długo — pod koniec odcinka na pogrzebie Alison znajduje ją i mówi do niej, że nie da jej odejść bez pożegnalnego pocałunku. left|thumb Później tej nocy, Aria przechodzi obok domu Mayi i zauważa Spencer. Mówi, że słyszała że Hanna poszła na policje (w rzeczywistości aresztowano ją za kradzież) i, że zastanawia się czy Hanna powiedziała im o sprawie Jenny. Nagle zjawia się Hanna i mówi że nic nie powiedziała, ponieważ przysięgły to sobie. Aria spotyka się z Emily, Spencer i Hanną na pogrzebie Alison i każda przyznaje się, że dostała wiadomość od tajemniczego "A". thumb|left|Aria odbiera smsa Po pogrzebie, Wilden, policjant z Rosewood PD oznajmia im, że niedługo będzie musiał przesłuchać dziewczyny, gdyż z racji tego, że odnaleziono ciało Alison, rozpoczęto śledztwo kto ją zamordował. Potem odchodzi, zostawiając dziewczyny przestraszone, a po chwili wszystkie w tym samym czasie dostają sms-a o treści "I'm still here, bitches. And I know everything. -A.""Wciąż tu jestem, suki. I wiem wszystko. -A." |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Występowanie Sezon 1 (22/22) *1x01 Pilot *1x02 The Jenna Thing *1x03 To Kill a Mocking Girl *1x04 Can You Hear Me Now? *1x05 Reality Bites Me *1x06 There's No Place Like Homecoming *1x07 The Homecoming Hangover *1x08 Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *1x09 The Perfect Storm *1x10 Keep Your Friends Close *1x11 Moments Later *1x12 Salt Meets Wound *1x13 Know Your Frenemies *1x14 Careful What U Wish 4 *1x15 If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *1x16 Je Suis une Amie *1x17 The New Normal *1x18 The Badass Seed *1x19 A Person of Interest *1x20 Someone to Watch Over Me *1x21 Monsters in the End *1x22 For Whom the Bell Tolls Sezon 2 (25/25) *2x01 It's Alive *2x02 The Goodbye Look *2x03 My Name Is Trouble *2x04 Blind Dates *2x05 The Devil You Know *2x06 Never Letting Go *2x07 Surface Tension *2x08 Save the Date *2x09 Picture This *2x10 Touched by an 'A'-ngel *2x11 I Must Confess *2x12 Over My Dead Body *2x13 The First Secret *2x14 Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *2x15 A Hot Piece of A *2x16 Let the Water Hold Me Down *2x17 The Blond Leading the Blind *2x18 A Kiss Before Lying *2x19 The Naked Truth *2x20 CTRL: A *2x21 Breaking the Code *2x22 Father Knows Best *2x23 Eye Of The Beholder *2x24 If These Dolls Could Talk *2x25 UnmAsked Sezon 3 (24/24) *3x01 It Happened 'That Night' *3x02 Blood Is The New Black *3x03 Kingdom of the Blind *3x04 Birds of a Feather *3x05 That Girl is Poison *3x06 The Remains of the "A" *3x07 Crazy *3x08 Stolen Kisses *3x09 The Kahn Game *3x10 What Lies Beneath *3x11 Single Fright Female *3x12 The Lady Killer *3x13 This Is A Dark Ride *3x14 She's Better Now *3x15 Mona-Mania *3x16 Misery Loves Company *3x17 Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *3x18 Dead to Me *3x19 What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted *3x20 Hot Water *3x21 Out of Sight, Out of Mind *3x22 Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *3x23 I'm Your Puppet *3x24 A DAngerous GAme ' Sezon 4 *4x01 ''A' is for A-l-i-v-e *4x02 Turn of the Shoe *4x03 Cat's Cradle *4x04 Face Time *4x05 Gamma Zeta Die *4x06 Under The Gun *4x07 Crash and Burn, Girl! *4x08 The Guilty Girl's Handbook *4x09 Into the Deep *4x10 The Mirror Has Three Faces *4x11 This Hoe is Going Down *4x12 Now You See Me, Now You Don't *4x13 [[Grave New World|'Grave New World']] *4x14 [[Who's in The Box?|'Who's in The Box?']] *4x15 [[Love ShAck, Baby|'Love ShAck, Baby']] *4x16 [[Close Encounters|'Close Encounters']] *4x17 [[Bite Your Tongue|'Bite Your Tongue']] *4x18 [[Hot for Teacher|'Hot For Teacher']] *4x19 [[Shadow Play|'Shadow Play']] *4x20 [[Free Fall|'Free Fall']] *4x21 [[She's Come Undone|'She's Come Undone']] *4x22 [[Cover For Me|'Cover For Me']] *4x23 [[Unbridled|'Unbridled']] *4x24 [[A Is For Answers|'A Is For Answers']] Sezon 5 *5x01 [[EscApe From New York|'EscApe From New York']] *5x02 [[Whirly Girl|'Whirly Girl']] *5x03 [[Surfing the Aftershocks|'Surfing the Aftershocks']] *5x04 [[From|'Thrown From The Ride']] *5x05 [[Miss Me x 100|'Miss Me x 100']] *5x06 [[Run, Ali, Run|'Run, Ali, Run']] *5x07 [[The Silence of E. Lamb|'The Silence of E. Lamb']] *5x08 [[Scream For Me|'Scream For Me']] *5x09 [[March of Crimes|'March of Crimes']] *5x10 [[A Dark Ali|'A Dark Ali']] *5x11 [[No One Here Can Love or Understand Me|'No One Here Can Love or Understand Me']] *5x12 [[Taking This One to the Grave|'Taking This One to the Grave']] *5x13 [[How the 'A' Stole Christmas|'How the 'A' Stole Christmas']] *5x14 [[Through a Glass, Darkly|'Through a Glass, Darkly']] *5x15 [[Fresh Meat|'Fresh Meat']] *5x16 Over a Barrel *5x17 The Bin of Sin *5x18 Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me *5x19 Out, Damned Spot *5x20 Pretty isn't the Point *5x21 Bloody Hell *5x22 To Plea or Not to Plea *5x23 The Melody Lingers On *5x24 I'm a Good Girl, I Am *5x25 Welcome to The Dollhouse Związki Ezra Fitz: Ich związek jest skomplikowany. (Zobacz także: "Ezria")thumb Pierwszy związek *'Początek: '"Pilot" *'Koniec: '"Reality Bites Me" *'Powód rozstania: '''Ezra odczytał wiadomość, którą Aria dostała od "A", a dotyczącą ich związku. Sprawiło to, że stwierdził, że Aria go oszukała i powiedziała komuś o ich romansie. Drugi związek *'Początek: "Keep Your Friends Close" *'Powód powrotu do siebie: '''Ezra stwierdził, że zachował się jak idiota i poprosił Arię, żeby znów zaczęli się spotykać. *'Koniec: '"For Whom the Bell Tolls" *'Powód rozstania: 'Aria obawiała się, że Ezra wciąż czuje coś do Jackie , a ponadto była na niego zła, bo nie powiedział jej, że Jackie pracuje w Hollis i oszukał ją. Trzeci związek *'Początek: '"The Goodbye Look" *'Powód powrotu do siebie: 'Aria zdała sobie sprawę, że popełniła błąd rozstając się z Ezrą. *'Koniec: 'Pomiędzy "Over My Dead Body" i "Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares". *'Powód rozstania: 'Jackie szantażowała Arię każąc jej rozstać się z Ezrą i Aria nie chciała, żeby wpadł w tarapaty z powodu jej aresztowania. Czwarty związek *'Początek: '"Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares" *'Powód powrotu do siebie: 'Miesiąc później, Ezra dowiaduje się o szantażowaniu Arii przez Jackie i decyduje się powiedzieć jej rodzicom o ich związku. *'Koniec: '"A Hot Piece of A" *'Powód rozstania: 'Ojciec Arii powiedział mu, że jeśli jeszcze raz zbliży się do Arii, zgłosi to na policję. Piąty związek *'Początek: '"The Blond Leading the Blind" *'Powód powrotu: 'Ezra zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może żyć bez Arii i spotkał się z nią w Philly. *'Koniec: '"A DAngerous GAme" *'Powód rozstania: 'Aria chciała chronić Ezrę i Malcolma, jego syna. Szósty związek *'Początek: '"Love, ShAck Baby" *'Powód powrotu: 'Aria zdała sobie sprawę, że kocha Ezrę. *'Koniec: ''Free Fall '' *'Powód rozstania:' Aria dowiaduję się, że Ezra śledził ją i jej przyjaciółki. Podejrzewała go o bycie "A". Związek na jedną noc *'Początek: '"Miss Me x100" *'Powód powrotu: '''Ezra powiedział, że nie chce więcej słyszeć z jej ust słowa "przepraszam" i pochylił się, aby ją pocałować. Całowali się coraz bardziej namiętnie zanim zaczęli uprawiać seks. *'Koniec: "Run. Ali, Run" *'Powód rozstania: '''Aria powiedziała Ezrze, że to, co się między nimi wydarzyło było pomyłką i że pomiędzy nimi nie może być tak, jak było kiedyś, nawet jeśli nadal się kochają. 'Noel Kahn: '''Spotykali się przez pewien czas. (Zobacz także: "Ariel")thumb *'Początek: '"Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone" *'Koniec: '"Moments Later" *'Powód rozstania: '''Aria zdała sobie sprawę, jak silne uczucie żywi do Ezry i zerwała z Noelem. 'Jake : 'Spotykali się przez pewien czas. (Zobacz także: '"Jakaria")thumb|link=Plik:Photo-62-1024x768.jpg Pierwszy związek *'Początek: '"Turn of the Shoe" *'Koniec: '"Face Time" *'Powód rozstania: '''Aria powiedziała mu o związku z Ezrą. Drugi związek *'Początek: "Into the Deep" *'Powód powrotu: '''Aria poczuła się o niego zazdrosna, gdy zabrał na przyjęcie urodzinowe Emily inną dziewczynę. *'Koniec: '"Close Encounters" *'Powód rozstania: ' Aria zdała sobie sprawę, że lubi Jake, a kocha Ezrę. 'Riley: '''Związek na jedną noc. (Zobacz także: "Raria")'''thumb|link=Plik:Cover_For_Me0722I.jpg *'Początek:' "Cover For Me" *'Powód: '''Dowiedziawszy się prawdy o Ezrze, załamana Aria postanowiła udać się do ojca do Syracuse i spotkała Rileya w drodze do Uniwersytetu Syracuse. *'Koniec:' "Cover For Me" *'Powód rozstania: '''Aria wróciła z Syracuse do Rosewood, a Riley wyjechał do swoich rodziców, aby powiedzieć im, że został przyjęty do Berkley. Ciekawostki *Słowo "aria" oznacza solową piosenkę, zwykle wykonywaną w operze. Ma to pewien związek z Arią, ponieważ uwielbia ona śpiewać. *Lucy Hale starała się o rolę Hanny Marin, ale ostatecznie została Arią Montgomery. *Całowała się nie będąc z danym chłopakiem w związku wiele razy. *Aria ma oryginalny sposób ubierania się i artystyczną naturę. *Ze wszystkich Kłamczuch to ona ma najwięcej sekretów. *W odcinku "The Perfect Storm" dowiadujemy się, że kocha śpiewanie i ma do tego talent. *Jako pierwsza otrzymała wiadomość od "A". *W odcinku "Father Knows Best" pozostałe dziewczyny stwierdzają, że Aria kłamie najlepiej z nich. *Otrzymała 18 indywidualnych wiadomości od "A" i 25 wysłanych do wszystkich dziewczyn. *Aria dostała najmniej wiadomości od "A" ze wszystkich Kłamczuch. *"A" najmniej jej dokucza ze wszystkich dziewczyn, być może dlatego, że z Alison nie łączyła ją bliska przyjaźń. *Aria zdradzała każdego chłopaka, z którym się spotykała. Kiedy spotykała się z Noelem, kręciła na boku z Ezrą. Kiedy spotykała się z Ezrą. całowała się z Jasonem i Wesley'em. Kiedy spotykała się z Jakiem całowała się z Ezrą. *Aria jako ostatnia osoba była widziana w czerwonym płaszczu Vivian, co miało miejsce w odcinku "Eye of the Beholder". *Arię najbliższe relacje łączą ze Spencer. Często wychodzą gdzieś razem i pomagają sobie w trudnych chwilach, które funduje im "A". Powodem ich więzi może być to, że na żadną z nich Ali nie miała tak wielkiego wpływu jak na Hannę i Emily. Aria jest także dosyć blisko z Hanną. Najsłabsza więź łączy ją prawdopodobnie z Emily, ale mimo to zawsze może ona na nią liczyć. *Aria miała różowe pasemka zanim wyjechała do Islandii. *Aria rozpoczęła i zakończyła swój związek z Ezrą przy tej samej piosence - "Begin Again" autorstwa Measure. Miało to miejsce w odcinkach 1x01 i 3x24. *Aria jako jedyna z dziewczyn nie miała kontaktu sam na sam z Wrenem i Tobym. *Aria jako jedyna z Kłamczuch zagrała we wspólnej scenie z Sarą Shepard. *Aria jest jak dotąd drugą z Kłamczuch, która kogoś zabiła (pierwsza to Emily). Nieumyślnie spowodowała śmierć Shany w odcinku "EscApe From New York". *Przez wielu fanów jest podejrzewana o bycie "A". Różnice między serialem a książkami *W serialu miała różowe pasemka rok przed wydarzeniami rozgrywającymi się w pierwszym sezonie, a w książkach trzy lata przed odnalezieniem ciała Alison. *W książkach Aria ma granatowo-czarne włosy oraz lodowato niebieskie oczy i jest opisywana jako nadzwyczaj wysoka. Z kolei w serialu jest brunetką z brązowymi oczami, najniższą ze wszystkich Kłamczuch. *W serialu Aria zwraca się do swoich rodziców "mamo" i "tato", podczas, gdy w książkach jest wyraźnie zaznaczone, że rodzice pozwalali jej i Mike'owi zwracać się do nich po imieniu. thumb * W książkach Aria wyróżnia się swoim zniechęceniem do Rosewood i nazywa ludzi z miasta "typowymi mieszkańcami Rosewood". W serialu nie wspomniano o jej odczuciach do miasta. *Rodzice Arii w serialu, po wyjściu na jaw romansu jej ojca z Meredith Sorenson, zeszli się, ale rozwiedli się w następnym roku. Ich rozwód nie miał nic wspólnego z romansem ojca, ale z ich odmiennymi poglądami na temat związku Arii i Ezry. Z kolei w książkach rodzice Arii rozwiedli się po tym, jak Ella dowiedziała się o romansie męża z Meredith Gates. Byron poślubił swoją dawną kochankę i urodziła im się córka - Lola Montgomery, przyrodnia siostra Arii. *W książkach pierwszą osobą wspomnianą po retrospekcjach, dotyczących ostatniej wspólnej nocy przyjaciółek, jest Emily. Z kolei w serialu, a dokładniej w odcinku "Pilot" pierwszą ukazaną osobą jest Aria. *W serialu Aria utraciła dziewictwo z Ezrą, a w książkach stało się to wcześniej, bo już na Islandii, z poznanym tam Oskarem. *W książkach, przed zaginięciem Ali, Aria była określana przez mieszkańców miasta jako tajemnicza i dziwna dziewczyna. W serialu nie jest to wspomniane. *W serialu Aria i Ezra kilkakrotnie schodzili się i rozstawali od pierwszego odcinka. Z kolei w książkach spotykali się krótko. *W książkach Aria najpierw spotykała się z Noelem Kahnem po rozstaniu z Ezrą. Jednakże w serialu spotykała się z Ezrą i jednocześnie krótko z Noelem. *W serialu matka Arii jest zła na ojca, że kazał jej utrzymywać jego romans w sekrecie, a w książkach jest zła na Arię, że wcześniej jej o tym nie powiedziała i nawet wyrzuca ją z domu. *W książkach Aria spotykała się przez jakiś czas z Seanem Ackardem. Z kolei w serialu odmówiła mu, kiedy jej to zaproponował. *W serialu Aria spotykała się z Noelem krótko i zdradziła go z Ezrą, a następnie rzuciła dla Ezry. Jednakże w książkach spotykają się od dłuższego czasu i ich związek zdaje się być poważny. Nawigacja Przypisy Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Rodzina Montgomery Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ofiary "A" Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Żyje Kategoria:Kłamczuchy Kategoria:Drużyna "A"